Show Me The Way To Go Home, If It Is Death, Then Let Me Die
by TheNewIdea
Summary: All Reepicheep ever wanted was a little adventure. Now, on the Dawn Treader, he has had his fill. Reepicheep longs for home and the one he loves, but still the adventure continues. But even so, Aslan has a task for him, one changes his life and makes Reepicheep realize honor and what it means to be remembered.
1. Part One

_February 17th,_

_I am writing this in good faith that this reaches you. I know that I've been gone for a long time, and frankly I expected to be back by now. But the King is dead set on investigating these disappearances and the strange mist. Can't say I blame him._

_My heart longs for you every day. Words cannot express the emptiness I feel at this moment. I hope that one day we can be together waking the forests of Narnia like we did before the war. Before everything. We can rebuild the tribe of the River Mice. It will be long and hard, but have faith. For Aslan will provide for us, as he does for all who believe in him._

_I will find you again, even if I have to go to the end of Narnia herself. We will be wed and the bells shall ring of song and praise forever. Nothing else matters now, only that I get back._

_Yours Always,_

_Reepicheep_

Reepicheep sat up in his cot and put his journal away. The ship was rocking back and forth, making him nauseate, normally this wouldn't bother him but tonight it had. He got in his cot without his sword that night, something that he never did. Reepicheep, for the first time, thought about dying. In many ways, Reepicheep looked forward to death, for he would be Aslan's Country. But in many more ways, he feared it and it was this thought that kept him awake.

Reepicheep looked around the cabin. Eustace was below him, he had grown fond of the kid and wanted to teach him the ways of the sword, for he had a feeling that he would be returning to Narnia. He saw Edmund and Lucy sleeping side by side and for a moment wondered what their relationship really was but shook that thought immediately from his mind. He knew that when this journey was over, that they would leave Narnia forever. Reepicheep wished that they could stay him more than anyone.

Reep didn't talk much about his past, mostly because it involved most of his friends about dying, but that was beside the point. Reepicheep didn't feel like talking either, he would mostly help with kitchen detail, washing the deck and fixing the sails then he would just simply be around people. Reepicheep was hurting and more ways than just physical wounds.

Reep got out of his cot, making sure not to wake Eustace, and headed outside. The night air was cold; the ship's continuous rocking back and forth made him sick. He wanted to throw up, but decided to maintain his dignity and ate it. The King was at the helm and didn't notice him; it seemed that nobody did-expect Lucy. He was always optimistic about adventures but this one only made him sad.

The one place that Reep could find solace on the ship was at the bow. It was a place where only he could go and express his deepest and darkest secrets to the sea, which always listened and never talked back. It was here that Reep sat, not saying anything just looking out at the moon. _"Don't cry" _he thought to himself. _"Crying is a sign of weakness. You are not weak"_ Reep shivered as the cold air passed by. "But I am weak" he whispered, "I am weak and alone"

Taking off his small hat, Reepicheep pulled out his feather, the sign of his office as Chief, and threw it in the water. He took his sword and stuck it in the bow and left it there, he didn't care what happened to it. He climbed to the very edge of the bow and held out his small paws, laughing as the wind went through them with every movement of the ship.

Reepicheep knew that the chances of him making it back from this journey were slim and for the first time in his life, all he wanted to do was go home. To be with his beloved was all that drove him now. He had forgotten honor, dignity and swordsmanship. Reep didn't want that- he wanted something more, things that no one could give but her- Love, security and companionship.

Reep then did something he swore he would never do. He cried. He cried for himself, for the friends he had lost, for the family he barely knew and the love he used to have. He cried for the war, for all the families who lost a loved one, he cried for them all. He cried for Lucy, for Edmund, for Eustace and The King. He wanted to be there for them, but he knew that some things just aren't meant to be.

The next morning Reepicheep was lying not in his cot, but hanging off the bow by a rope. He had somehow tied himself there in the middle of the night, and he was thankful he did, otherwise he would've drowned. Standing up and looking at the sunrise only made Reep feel as if today was going to be the day that this adventure might end. That today he would go home.

Reep picked up his sword and sheathed it. Walking out to the deck, Reep stared at everyone. Lucy, Edmund and Eustace were surprised that he had slept on the bow, something that he never did. They were even more surprised to find that his feather was missing.

Reep smiled at them all, not saying anything and climbed onto the railing of the ship. Sighing, he looked at his sword; it was gleaming with the morning sunrise. Reep then took off his belt. Holding both sword and belt in hand, Reep threw them into the sea. Turning around, he was meant with shocked faces, even Caspian looked confused. "Why did you do that?" he asked coming down from the helm where he had been standing for the better part of the morning, "Reepicheep, answer me." Reepicheep laughed and began climbing the mast, heading for the crow's nest.

Caspian looked at Edmund and Lucy, "Did he just-?" Edmund sighs, "I don't know. But whatever it is, Reep clearly isn't happy" Lucy looked up the mast, "I just hope he's alright" Lucy replied, the worry in her voice was clear. She most of all cared for the mouse, and Reep in turn cared for her just as much.

Sitting in the crow's nest, Reep looked around towards the sea. Pulling out his journal he began to write.

_February 18th_

_My Dearest Love,_

_I'm not going to pretend that this will reach you. But in the likelihood that it does, know that I think of you often._

_This voyage is trying, I'm tired of seeing my friends die for something that I'm not sure I believe in. I'm tired of seeing myself slowly become the thing that I feared most- a killer. I don't want to take another life again, but it human or otherwise. I'm tired. So very tired._

_But my love for you is something that will never die. If I make out of this, I want to marry you, for you are the light in my heart, my soul reason for doing this adventure._

Reepicheep tore the journal entry from the journal and tied it with a small ribbon. He then threw it up in the air and watched as a dove caught it and flew towards the west. Towards Narnia. It would be a long time before he got a response if he did at all.

He sat there, thinking about what he would do the minute he returned to Narnia. He would find his love, obviously. But then what? Rebuild the River Mice tribe that had been destroyed so long ago. Perhaps he would start his own kingdom, one that was just and kind that Caspian's was.

All Reep could do now was hope. Hope that the dove would return as soon as he was able, hope that he got the response that he wanted, and hope that he was still alive if came at all.

That night, Lucy was brushing her hair. She had been doing that often and most nights she dreamt of Narnia. The land that was she was in. She thought of the Beavers and how she would never see them again, unless she got into the Undying Lands. Lucy could only hope.

Reepicheep came in silently, as he often did. But the expression on his face was somber. Lucy looked at him, "Reep what's wrong?" she asked, "You're never this quiet." Reep smiled the same smile he gave when he told you that everything was going to be alright and got in his cot.

Lucy was tired of this. Getting up from the chair she walked over to Reep's cot, holding her brush like she would a weapon. "Tell me what's going on?" Reep laughed at the thought of Lucy hitting him, but when she did he immediately stopped. _"Now is not the time to be a fool"_ Reep thought to himself, _"Now apologize like the mouse you are!"_ Reep bowed in respect, but did not speak. Lucy stared at him, "Are you going to speak?" Reep nodded no. Lucy walked back over to her desk, giving up.

Later that night, Lucy heard an unfamiliar sound. It sounded like crying. But she didn't recognize it. It was too sad to be Edmund's, not high enough for Eustace, that only left-Reepicheep. Sitting in his cot, Reepicheep cried for the second time in his life. He looked out the window and took off his hat. It was the last thing that remained of him. Opening the window, Reepicheep let the hat fall. He had given up.

That morning was quiet for everyone. The fog had recently settled in. Reepicheep tried to put on a happy face, but the letter he received the night before, made him even worse...

_Dear Reepicheep,_

_It is with regret and deepest sympathizes that I tell you that your friend, Gathrop is dead. He was killed in action by a group of rogue raiders. I understand that you were very close to him._

_The deceased has given onto you a good size land in the North River, suitable for your purposes of rebuilding the River Mice Tribe. I have no doubt that you will succeed at this, especially with- as your mate. May your days be forever longer, friend, I hope to see you when the warm sun melts. Hail Aslan._

_Scartooth the Greater,_

_King of the Wolves of Narnia_

Not only did Reep take the death of his closest friend to heart, but the very mentioning of his love's name sent a shiver up his spine. He hadn't heard it in years, and was beginning to think that she was dead. It was a relief that this was not the case.

Mice tradition dictates that the mourning period of a mouse lasts for five days of complete and total silence. It is a tradition that has been in practice for five thousand years and Reepicheep wasn't about to break tradition.

Caspian walked up to him; in his hand he held a small sword and belt. "This is for you" he said, "I don't know why you threw you sword in the water. But I hope this helps." It didn't help. Reepicheep just stared at Caspian in disbelief. He wanted to get in his face at that moment and curse him to Aslan and beyond, but that would be breaking the tradition and more importantly disrespectful.

Reepicheep took the weapon and belt from Caspian anyway and put it on. He didn't feel any better, in face he felt worse. But Caspian wasn't finished with him yet, "Look what's wrong?" _"Great"_ Reep thought, _"I just start my silence and you ask me that question!"_ Reepicheep was clearly not going to talk, at least directly, so he began signing.

Reepicheep had picked up the art of sign language from a poor old badger a few years before. He never thought that he would actually use it, but at the time it seemed like a skill worth mastering. On occasions such as this, it was proper for a mouse to say nothing, or if he had to speak using paper or signs. Reep was skilled at both.

Caspian fortunately understood sign language. He couldn't however, keep up with the pace that Reep was signing, "Slow down Reep. I can only go so fast" Reep complied and slowed down. "You're tired of war?" Reepicheep nodded yes, "You're not speaking because you're mourning?" Reepicheep nodded yes again, "Who died?" Caspian asked.

Reepicheep's face immediately cringed up. He did not want to tell Caspian about Gathrop or his love, it would mean breaking all of his morals. But morals at this point, didn't matter, _"My best friend"_ Reep signed, _"Gathrop Marsalis"_

Caspian now understood why Reepicheep was so quiet. Losing someone that close would make anyone mourn. But Caspian also saw something else in Reep, something that went beyond just Gathrop. The look in his eyes it all, "You're waiting for someone aren't you?" he asked, Reep knew that he had been caught but didn't show it. _"Yes"_ he signed, _"she waits back in Narnia for my return."_

Everything seemed a bit clearer for both Caspian and Reepicheep. But Caspian still didn't have all the details. He didn't know if "she" was a sister, a wife, or a lover. As far as he knew, Reepicheep didn't have any of the above. It was all very confusing. Still Reepicheep said nothing more; Caspian patted his back and went up to the helm.

Reepicheep was glad that he hadn't been found out as he thought he had. He wanted to keep his private life separate from the task at hand. Right now, he had to focus, for today was his day to be lookout. _"Now how am I going to be a lookout-"_ Reep thought, _"when I can't speak?"_

This was definitely a first for Reep. He had never had to sign so fast in his life. In fact, he had become quite good at it. Unfortunately, the only person who could understand it was Caspian and he was at the helm. Edmund read him as best he could from the bow, but what he came up with didn't make sense.

Reepicheep looked out and saw a small island to the east. It was known as the Rock. A dark, dangerous place that the Mist had come from. It's green glow and black rocks added to the effect that it had come from none other than the White Witch herself, the last stronghold of evil in all of Narnia.

Looking on Caspian immediately saw the threat and ordered all sails to let up. He wasn't about to rush in without knowing what was there, so the Voyage sat in the middle of the sea.

**Five months later...**

The Voyage continued its journey. The Rock had disappeared on the evening of the first night. Caspian and the crew had searched for it for days, but came up with nothing. So having nothing better to do, they decided to continue with their justice bringing on the Coastal Lands of Narnia by the destruction of the Wind Walkers, a group of rogue humans bent on world domination.

Reepicheep sat in the crow's nest almost every day now. His face had gotten sadder, his whiskers almost never perked up anymore. He hadn't spoken a single word. This extreme silence was known in Mice culture as The Waiting Period, a time when nothing else matters but completing the one thing that the mouse wants most, and not speaking until that thing is done.

For Reepicheep, this thing was returning to Narnia. His journal was mostly filled with news of the day, each one ending with a confession of his love for her. His words were written as if she would actually read them one day. Maybe she would, but for now, all he could do was hope.

The dove that carried his message so long ago had not returned. He was beginning to lose hope that she even cared about him all. The only comfort he had was Scartooth's frequent correspondence by way of Eagles. Each letter had confirmed that she was alive, but the letter said nothing about her thoughts. Only that she was well. He would have to live with that until he returned.

Reepicheep had begun to lose all hope. He was certain that he would never see her or Narnia again. His heart had begun to break. So Reep cried. The crew looked up and wondered who was making the noise. When they discovered it was Reepicheep, they all bowed their heads in shame.

To have fallen so far and lose all hope seemed like a thing that only Aslan can cure. But Reep knew that Aslan wasn't coming. He wouldn't come until he broke his silence. Unable to bare it any longer Reepicheep spoke. "Damnation to pride!" he cried, not caring if anyone heard him, in fact, he hoped that someone had. "Damnation to honor!" he continued "I would cast away myself at the very gates of Hell, if only to end this torment! Oh Great Lion! Kill me now or later, it would make no difference to me, if I cannot have her, the world means nothing!"

At that moment Aslan appeared before him. His mane was long and glowing with a radiant light. "I hear you my son." Reep automatically threw his paws in the air, "Great One, hear my prayer. My heart longs for Narnia." Alsan stared at the mouse and spoke firmly, "Your heart does not long for Narnia. She could be here right now and you would be happier than you ever have been in your entire life." Reep laughed at Aslan's joke, even if it was about him. "It is true. I am in love. What would you have me do?" Aslan placed his large paw over Reepicheep's head, "Stop taking pity on yourself, Mouse. Live life everyday as if it's the last day you have. Live as if the very next moment, you would see her."

This was not what Reepicheep wanted to hear, not even close. "Please sir, I beg of you." Aslan laughed, "Haven't you done enough of that! What is it that you want?" Reepicheep stood up, "Does she even care about me?" Aslan ruffled his mane; sparkles of light came off of it as he did so. Aslan then let out a roar, a deafening, ear splitting roar that only Reepicheep was immune to.

Aslan then nodded his head, as if in deep thought. He already knew the answer to Reepicheep's question, but he with held it. "That is for another time, Reepicheep." was all he said. Reep stared at the lion for he had never called him by his name before. "Why did you call me by my name?" the mouse asked, "You're Aslan, The Great Lion of Narnia. Why bother to learn my name?" Aslan laughed and nodded his head, "Because Reepicheep, just because you're a mouse doesn't make you any more or any less important. Everyone is worth something and you, my friend are worth a great deal."


	2. Part Two

Reepicheep stared out the distance, thinking about what Aslan had said. He noticed that the stars were shining brighter than ever, in the water he could the sky's reflection, for the first time in over five months, Reepicheep did not think about jumping in.

Climbing down from the crow's nest and onto the ship, Reepicheep looked around and confident that no one was around, smiled to himself as he drew his sword. He laughed as it held it in his arms, remembering how good it felt to hold the weapon in his hand.

Moving his hand gently across the blade, Reepicheep began going through the basic motions, slow and steady. A sharp downward diagonal swipe followed by quick jab and the transition of the sword from his right to his left hand and a repeat of the same motion. Reep began chanting to himself, like he used to do in the forest back home, "Come on now!" he said, "watch your right flank, easy...easy" Reep began crawling around the ship, his mind now completely within his imagination, he was no longer on the Dawn Treader, he was running through the trees of the Narnian woods.

The mouse moved around the mast, carefully checking his corners even though he knew he was alone. Looking to his right, Reepicheep continued talking to himself, "Okay" he whispered, "This is the moment you've been waiting for. The giant has been terrorizing The Tribe for years; it's up to you to kill it." Reepicheep placed his right foot forward, he could feel the cold wood of the ship- reality began to mix with his own fantasy, but he didn't care. He continued moving forward, looking nervously up and down as if he really were in front of a giant. Drawing his sword once more, Reepicheep began to square up with the giant, which was actually an apple barrel.

Reepicheep kept switching hands with his sword, habitually tossing it in the air and figuring out which hand he would use. Finally favoring his left, Reepicheep smiled at his adversary and taunted it, "I've fought bigger and deadlier things than you!" he yelled, finding the phrase weak and uninspiring, he decided to try a new threat, "Prepare to-" Reepicheep stopped and hung his head in defeat, "Oh, what's the point!" he cried as he threw his sword down on the deck, the clanking metal echoing throughout the ship as the ghostly silence set back in.

Sitting down on the cold wood, Reep began laughing hysterically, but it wasn't a happy or excited laugh, it was sad and pitiful. "What the hell am I doing?" he asked, "I'm talking to an apple barrel!" Reepicheep then began acting like a schizophrenic and talked to himself in third person. _"That's exactly what Reepicheep is doing. He's going mad he is. Completely insane! What's wrong Reepicheep?"_ He stood up and began to pace, all the while the conversation continued, "What's wrong?" he asked, "I'll tell you what wrong-is." The other half of his mind cut him off, _"You're a weak spineless fool! You're nothing, not even worthy to be half the mouse you are. Admit it, you only know despair, you only know heartache. The Silence has made it so. You need me, Reepicheep."_

Reepicheep nodded, agreeing with his other half, "I am weak" he whispered to himself, "I am weak. I am spineless. I am talking to a barrel." Reepicheep stared at the apple barrel, wishing for a moment that it would talk back. But it was an apple barrel. "You win" Reep said as he walked over to his sword, sheathing it, "I'm done." Reepicheep then made his way to the cabin.

Lucy woke up that morning, surprised to find that Reepicheep was in his cot, "Reepicheep!" she said excitingly, accidently waking him up, sword characteristically drawn in a combat ready stance, "What!" he cried looking around rapidly, "What's going on? Are we under attack? Is the ship sinking, what is it?" Lucy laughed at the mouse's paranoia, "You. You're going on, you're sleeping in you cot, eating regularly..." Reepicheep laughed, cutting her off, "Just because I picked up a few habits does not mean that I am, how you say, going on. I am perfectly still in one place."

Lucy nodded, pulling her hair out of her eyes," You can't grieve forever Reep. The sun comes out eventually." Reepicheep smiled, liking the sound of her analogy, "Have you ever been in love Your Highness?" Lucy raised her eyebrows at the question, confused as to why he was asking, "What do you mean?" Reepicheep's smile warmed as he sat back down on his cot, "I mean love. Real love, not just some vague or far reaching thing, but something you can touch, something you can feel." Lucy shrugged, "I don't know" she answered, avoiding the question. Reepicheep caught on to this and sighed, "Its okay dear" he replied, "I won't pressure you to answer."

Reepicheep then took his white bed sheet and tore it off with his small sharp teeth, making somewhat of a bandanna; he wrapped it around his head. Lucy laughed at the spectacle that Reep made of himself as he looked himself over with his small pocket mirror that he kept on his belt, "You look fine Reep" she said, rolling her eyes as her smile increased. Reepicheep smiled and jumped down from his cot, "Remind me to tell you a story later" he said, "What story?" Lucy asked, walking forward towards the upper deck. "You'll see" Reepicheep exclaimed.

The morning air was sweet, like a summer's day or an autumn night. You could smell the strange sense of honey and clear, crisp air that came with the sea at times. Reepicheep smiled, his whiskers perked up as the sun hit his face. He laughed heartedly as he saw Eustace, who, in an attempt to fit in, was practicing his sword play-terribly.

Feeling pity, Reepicheep unsheathed his sword and walked over. "You know" Reepicheep said, almost causing Eustace to jump out of his skin, "I always fight better when I'm faced with an opponent." Eustace hung his head in shame, for he had been fighting an apple barrel, "I know" he cried, "I'm pathetic." Reepicheep noticed the apple barrel and the many wounds it had received, remembering his conversation with his other half the night before. He immediately felt sick, but Reep shook off these feelings to the best of his ability, "Come come" he replied reassuringly, "pick up your sword. I won't fight an unarmed man." Eustace sighed and picked the sword that he had dropped, "What's the point?" the boy asked, "I'm never going to fit in here. I'm even more useless than a cabin boy!"

Reepicheep laughed to himself at this, but quickly regained his composure, "Eustace. I'm going to tell you something, but you must promise never to tell anyone, okay?" Eustace nodded for the mouse to continue, "Apple barrels" Reepicheep continued, "are among the toughest creatures in all of Narnia-even more so than the Talmerines." Eustace raised his eyebrows, "Apple barrels? You must be joking!" he exclaimed. Reepicheep laughed as he put himself in a ready stance, "I am not joking" he began, "merely stating the exaggerated truth of my own experiences!" Reepicheep lunged forward, only for Eustace to parry his attack. "So you're serious then?" Eustace asked, as he ducked a high swing that Reepicheep gave from above, "Of course I am" Reepicheep answered as he weaved through the several boxes and crates on the ship, finally making his way to the railing, "Would I ever lie to you?"

Eustace ran towards the railing, but Reepicheep jumped down and presumably went into the ocean, causing the boy to stop in his tracks. "Where'd he go?" he asked, looking around and hoping for an answer but finding none. Reepicheep was hanging off the side of the boat by his tail; he began to think about his next move. He could be showy and climb up the netting to catch Eustace from behind, he could be direct and simply face him when he turned around.

Reepicheep stared out at the ocean, it was crystal blue, extremely enchanting and almost caused him to jump in and bask in its light. Instead, the mouse sheathed his sword and held out his hands, sighing he spoke. "There are few treasures in the world that could ever compare to this." Eustace was close to having a panic attack, fearing that he had killed Reepicheep accidently, "Where are you?" he screamed as he ran about the boat, "Answer me damn it!" Reepicheep rolled his eyes and climbed back up to the deck.

Drawing his sword once more, Reepicheep called out to Eustace, "Strike me down with all your hatred boy!" he cried, "End this miserable life so that I may be free." Eustace turned around and smiled, taking on Reep's challenge, he rushed forward, sword at the ready. "That's it" Reepicheep continued, urging Eustace on, "come on." Seconds before Eustace was upon him, Reepicheep sheathed his sword and bowed respectfully. Eustace however, could not stop his forward momentum and went through with his swing, closing his eyes and he prepared for the inevitable. At the last second, a clang of metal rang out on the ship, Reepicheep had blocked Eustace's blow and was bracing himself against the ship, all the while he maintained his bowed position only now on one knee.

Everything stopped. Lucy, Edmund and Caspian turned immediately towards the railing, for they had not really been paying attention until Reepicheep came back on the deck. The other half of Reepicheep came forth, almost hissing his words, _"You are weak. You are spineless."_ Reepicheep sighed, trying to block out words that he didn't even realize he was speaking, "Shut up!" he answered, "It is not weak to submit." The other half laughed, reassuming control of Reep's voice. _"Is it also not weak to ask a boy to kill you? Is it not weak to give up everything that you have stood for all your life, only to throw it all away on a whim?"_

Reepicheep jumped on the deck, threw his sword down and proceeded to bang his head against the nearest apple barrel, "Get out of my head!" he screamed. The other half only laughed, _"I am not in your head. I am inside. You deepest fears, your darkest dreams, I am all of these things. I am your greatest successes, your greatest failures, your heart's desires and the manifestation of everything that you think of."_ Reepicheep then tried to ram himself against the mast, anything to make the other half from returning, to make it stop.

Standing up with a broken arm, Reepicheep looked up, the other half, for now at least was done.

An alarm sounded moments later. Everyone turned towards the starboard side and beheld was the alarm was sounded for, The Rock. Caspian nodded to himself and began giving orders, Reepicheep, trying to make himself useful, began untying the lifeboats. When that was done, he climbed up towards the bow and pulled out a small telescope to get a better look of the situation.

Having no luck with the telescope, for it was too small to make out important details or do much of anything, Reepicheep headed to the helm to try and help Caspian, who at this point had settled down and was thinking on his next move.

"Sir" the mouse said as he ran up, "what would you ask of me?" Caspian shook his head, "Nothing Reepicheep. I don't want you as part of this." Reep shook his head in disbelief, "What do you mean? I'm the best swordsman you have!" Caspian nodded in agreement, "Yes" he replied, "but you're not well. You need rest, food, wine and you need to get yourself laid. I'm afraid I can only provide three of those." Reepicheep sighed, "Sir I want to help. I'll be fine." Caspian kneeled down and got directly in Reep's face, "Rest" he demanded.

Reepicheep nodded and hung his head in defeat once again, resigning himself to the confines of his cot.

Reepicheep did not sleep well, all throughout the night he kept thinking about The Rock and the horrible things that could be lurking inside. He kept thinking that she was on there, trapped in a cage, suffering and calling his name. Every time he tried to speak, his voice was muffled. Every move he made towards her was like walking with cement bricks, and each step got a little heavier. Still Reepicheep continued.

He reached the cage, only to find it locked. His breathing became heavier, his chest hurt with each passing second, as if at any moment now it would burst forth. "Don't worry" he said as he tried to lift the lock, "I'll get you out of here." She lifted her hand up to his face and gently touched his cheek before kissing him lovingly.

Breaking away, Reepicheep drew back in, but before he could she had disappeared-only bones stood in her place. Standing next to the cage in the shadows was a dark figure identical to himself, cloaked entirely in black, the other half. "I've waited a long time for this." The figure sneered as he drew his sword, causing Reepicheep to do the same, "When your body lies cold and dead on the floor, I will finally have taken over. There will be no more Reepicheep, there will only be me." Reepicheep nodded and tried desperately to stand, every moment took a little more effort.

"Don't you get it?" the figure taunted, "you can't win. You fight and you fight for something that you don't believe in. Why? Why bother fighting? Go home. Go and be with her." Reepicheep sighed and answered him with great dignity, "I fight...to protect my friends." The figure laughed, "Protect your friends? Some job you're doing. You can't even protect yourself from yourself. What makes you think that you can slay a giant, ride the flying beasts or do anything or value?" Reepicheep shook his head in disbelief, "Because I am Reepicheep, Chief of the River Mice, Knight of Narnia." The figure laughed, louder this time. "Narnia! Aslan?" the figure leaned in, "Aslan doesn't care about you. Why would he not tell what you needed to know if he cared?"

Reepicheep tried his best to lift his sword, but before he could the figure stabbed in him the chest, "You are weak. You are alone...you are dead."

The dream changed, Reepicheep was now in a white space- nothing else could be seen. Aslan was standing in front of him. Turning towards the mouse, the Great Lion spoke, "Reepicheep" he said, "There is something you must do." Reepicheep stood up and stared at the lion cautiously, "What?" he asked. Aslan raised his eyebrows at his tone but continued anyway, "The Rock. The last stronghold of evil in all of Narnia, there is a beast there. A Kraken." Reepicheep sighed, "What's the catch?" he asked, having an idea of what Aslan was asking him to do. "The weapon you need" Aslan answered, "is poisonous to you. You would be dead within minutes. But you are the only one who can get to it."

Reepicheep nodded in understanding, "I have made my peace Your Grace. I am ready." Aslan laughed to himself, "To answer your question earlier" he said, "she is dead." Reepicheep hung his head, he was close to crying, but he wouldn't dare cry in front of Aslan, even in a dream. "I am sorry, my friend" Aslan continued. "Don't cry for she is in My Country. You will see her again." Reepicheep smiled at this and spoke, "I can only hope to die a death that is worth Your Country." Aslan leaned in and ruffled his mane, "It does not matter how you die Reepicheep. But how you live life, how you look at the world. That's how you get in My Country, for many people have died good deaths, as you so put it, and will never set foot in it." Reepicheep nodded in understanding, but Aslan continued anyway to get his point across. "They did not believe as you do. They were cowards and fools. Life Reepicheep, always life over death. Remember that."

Waking up and breathing heavily, Reepicheep knew that there wasn't a moment to lose. Checking his sword and grabbing a small rope, Reepicheep ran out of the cabin and onto the deck.


	3. Part Three

Looking around making sure that no one was around, Reepicheep scurried over to the lifeboat and climbed inside. He turned his head towards the cabin and sighed, knowing that this was the last time he would set foot on this ship or see any of them again. Still Reepicheep cast the lifeboat into the water and headed alone towards the Rock.

Reepicheep was halfway to his destination when he stopped. "Damn you Reepicheep if you leave without saying goodbye" the mouse thought to himself, "Damn you straight to Hell." Reepicheep then began to make his way to the Dawn Treader.

Once he was inside the cabin, Reepicheep bowed his head and took off his bandana. Looking around at the sleeping children, Reepicheep smiled, for he knew that he would see them again. Every single one of them would end in Aslan's Country. This Reepicheep knew. He nodded his head, breathed in and spoke, "By this time tomorrow I will be gone from this world. By this time tomorrow I will have found the Outer East, but know that even then I will not be happy." He drew his sword and continued as he slowly paced around the room, "I cannot be happy there. No. For my family is not with me...you are not with me." Reepicheep felt a tear fall from his eye, he promised himself that he wouldn't let it touch the ground, but touch the ground it did.

Reepicheep turned to Lucy and spoke, watching as her head lay gently on the pillow. "Your Highness" he began as he bowed his head low to the ground, "words cannot express my gratitude. You have given me what no one else has, what no one else can-hope. Hope that the world will be better. Hope that I will see her and Narnia again..." he stopped realizing what he just said but at the same time knowing that he couldn't take it back, Reepicheep continued. "I will never see Narnia or her woods. I suspect that it will be a long time before we ever meet again, so let me say now that it has been an honor and a privilege to serve you Queen Lucy Pevensie of England." He then turned to Edmund and gave a similar goodbye. When Reepicheep got to Edmund, he froze, he was the hardest to say goodbye to.

Walking over to Eustace's sleeping head, Reepicheep ruffled the boy's hair and spoke, "You don't have to be afraid. Sometimes fear can be our greatest ally, our greatest challenge. I should know, for even I feel fear..." he stopped, allowing himself to cry and continued, "I do not know if our paths will cross again, but I suspect that you will return to Narnia." Reepicheep sighed, knowing that wasn't even close to what he wanted to say, so he tried again. "You will be great. A King among kings who stands on the shoulders of the tallest of giants! That I have no doubt...you will never need to be afraid again, for now I am taking all that fear, all that worry and breaking it!" Reepicheep looked up towards the sky and continued, "Let me shoulder this burden, let me do this one thing now, while I still can. Oh Aslan, bless this boy! Bless him in everything that he does, great and small. Let him know that he now has a friend. Let him know that he has taught this mouse the most basic of human needs-how to feel!" Reepicheep turned back towards Eustace and finished, "You have given me more than anyone ever has. More than I deserve, but I cannot accept your gifts Eustace, for there are greater mice then me, greater men-who deserve the highest honor of having your friendship. May Aslan keep and guard you all your life."

Reepicheep then hung his head and cried. Reepicheep then sat his sword on Eustace's pillow, along with his bandana and kissed the boy's forehead like a father would a son. Pulling a red feather from a Eustace's collection of feathers that he had kept, Reepicheep stuck it in his band that he kept around his right ear and walked out without another word.

The next morning, Caspian had the crew make course for the Rock. It was time to end this. While everyone was busy, Eustace sat on the apple barrel, holding Reepicheep's small sword and bandana in disbelief. Looking towards the Rock, Eustace hoped and prayed that he wasn't there, that instead Reepicheep was up on the mast or at the bow. Eustace had hoped against all hope that the mouse was alive, he began to pray to God, begging him to send him a sign, a messenger, anything to let him know that Reepicheep was alive.

Aslan appeared accompanied by a blinding white light. "Boy" the Great Lion bellowed, causing Eustace to shrink back in fear, "Why did you call me?" Eustace stood up slowly, remembering his prayer and assumed that it had been answered. "Are you the messenger?" Eustace asked cautiously. Aslan gave out a deafening roar in response, "I Am" Aslan answered. Eustace nodded to himself, "I have a question. One that needs answering quickly." Aslan raised his eyebrows, motioning for Eustace to continue, "Is Reepicheep alive?" he asked. Aslan hung his head, "Do you think he is alive?" Eustace shrugged, "I don't know" he admitted, "that's why I called you." Aslan laughed heartedly. "Death" Aslan began, "is always an uncertainty. For are they really dead if they are remembered? They live on in our hearts. Our minds. Just because you cannot see or hear something doesn't mean that you can't feel it or that it isn't there." Eustace nodded in partial understanding, "I still don't understand" he said, "You didn't answer my question."

Aslan rolled his eyes, "Listen to your heart boy, and you will find all the answers. What is it telling you?" Eustace didn't even have to think about his answer, he just right on ahead and said it, "Reepicheep is alive. He's alive!" he immediately turned towards Caspian, "My King!" the boy cried, "we must send the lifeboats...Reepicheep is in danger." Caspian did not hear him, Eustace turned back towards Aslan to see if he could make him listen, but Aslan had disappeared.

Reepicheep made it to shore as soon as the sun met the horizon. Looking around he shied away in fear at the sight of the crags and sharp rocks, the Mist that had plagued the land for so many years now was looming over the entire place. Reepicheep was tempted to turn around, but remembered Aslan's words, _"It does not matter how you die Reepicheep. But how you live life, how you look at the world. That's how you get in My Country, for many people have died good deaths, as you so put it, and will never set foot in it."_ Reepicheep sighed and spoke his mantra, "Then let me die a coward's death, for nothing will bring me more honor."

Continuing forward, Reepicheep saw a small hole in the wall, this was the place that Aslan had told him about; where he will find the weapon he needed to defeat the Kraken, ending both the journey of the Dawn Treader and his life. Without hesitation, Reepicheep headed into the hole and prayed to Aslan that he would live to see his friends one final time.

The hole was dark; the only thing that gave off anything light was the faint and ominous green glow of a small cavern. Reepicheep crawled through the darkness and entered the cavern, the green light coming from numerous crystals that dangled from the ceiling and clung themselves to the wall. In the center of the cavern was a medium sized sword, almost twice Reepicheep's size. He looked it over, "How the hell am I supposed to lift this thing?" he asked to no one in particular. Aslan appeared again, this time inside the sword itself, "This is the weapon you seek" the Great Lion said. Reepicheep nodded, "But how am I supposed to lift it?" he asked, questioning the logic of the Great Lion. Aslan laughed, "I will give you my Divinity, Reepicheep. With it you shall perform feats unimaginable to you." Reepicheep had a feeling that he had heard something like that before but couldn't think or remember where.

With that Aslan disappeared. Reepicheep walked over to the sword and picked it up, he could already feel its poison running through his veins, for a moment all strength had failed him. Reepicheep collapsed to the ground, screaming in agony, the sword began to burn his hand, his fur started to fall off in various places. Letting go of the sword, Reepicheep continued to scream, the poison started to take over his mind, then something worse happened-the other half.

He came forward like a beast out of the darkness, instant and with dark intentions. The other half tried to break free of Reepicheep's body, but had only managed to take control of his voice, _"Submit to me, you fool! Let go. Relieve yourself of this pain, of this suffering."_ Reepicheep shook his head, trying his best to shake himself of the demon inside of himself, he could barely stand, the poison was becoming stronger- Reepicheep was now almost completely blind. "Aslan!" the mouse cried in agony, "Father. Save me from this madness!"

Aslan appeared again, this time in his glory and splendor, next to Reepicheep. The Great Lion stared at Reepicheep, and saw his pain, pain that was not caused by the poison, but pain caused by his soul. Placing his right forepaw on Reepicheep, Aslan spoke the following words: "You are blessed, touched by the graces of my Divinity. You are cleansed, this purge will leave forever and you shall be granted new life." Reepicheep began shaking, the poison had almost taken him. Aslan noticed this but continued, "You shall be free when you time comes to walk in My Country unprosecuted, respected and loved by your fellow man. You shall be great, a King second only to me. This I promise you, Reepicheep, Knight of Narnia. The truest of friends and the stoutest of hearts, the greatest mouse who ever lived in all of Narnian history." Reepicheep gave a weak smile, having heard this last part, at which he placed his small paw on Aslan's and said nothing. Aslan concluded his blessing, "Your name shall always be spoken with reverence and remembered throughout the ages. This I pledge. You are my Paladin, a Knight in service to me. Everything you do shall be in my name. I bestow upon you this task."

In an instant the other half had disappeared. Reepicheep stood up, having been healed to some degree but still under the affects of the poison. Aslan then gave a roar, the sound of which has never been heard in Narnia since. "By the grace and power of Aslan" The Great Lion spoke, "Let these things be so!" Then Aslan disappeared. Reepicheep looked around; he noticed that now he was wearing a white feathered hat, around his neck was an equally impressive white cape, on his belt, which was now golden, was a sword that shone like the light of the Sun.

Picking up the poisoned sword once more, Reepicheep no longer felt its sting. Kneeling down Reepicheep looked up at the sky, praised Aslan's name and left the cavern in the hole which he came.

Eustace walked up to Caspian, his stride full of purpose, "Sir' Eustace began, his voice demanding that he be heard. Caspian rolled his eyes, they were almost to the Rock, "What is it Eustace?" Caspian asked annoyingly, "Reepicheep is in danger. He's on The Rock."Eustace continued, "We should send the lifeboats." Caspian huffed," I'm sure that Reepicheep is fine Eustace. He's probably up in the crow's nest. Now shut up and get to work, we're almost there."

At the pace they were going, the Dawn Treader would reach the Rock by nightfall. It was already mid day, they had barely gone anywhere. Eustace couldn't wait that long, if he did the chances of Reepicheep being dead would be too great. Rushing to his cabin to grab his sword, Eustace ran back out to the deck and got in the nearest lifeboat.

Caspian saw this and tried to get Eustace to come back, but his lifeboat was already in the water, "What the hell are you doing?" he asked, "Get back here!" Eustace shook his head in disagreement, "I can't do that" he answered, "If I do Reepicheep will die." Caspian rolled his eyes, "What are you talking about?" he demanded, "I don't know!" Eustace said laughing a bit as he did so, "This is all incredibly new to me! I think I might need to see a shrink!" Caspian was now furious; he had never been so insulted before. "You'll need more than that if you don't come back here!" Caspian yelled, but Eustace didn't hear him and if he had, he would've just ignored him.


	4. Part Four

Reepicheep looked left and right, seeing nothing. In the distance, he could see The Dawn Treader; it was coming up fast towards The Rock. "What is he thinking?" Reepicheep said to himself, "Caspian's going to kill them all!" Sitting down the poisoned blade and rushing over he stood on a nearby rock, next to the narrow entryway of The Rock. Drawing out his sword Reepicheep made a diagonal sweeping motion, took off his feathered hat and spoke, his voice booming throughout the ocean, "Oh Great and Powerful Aslan. Here my prayer!"

Suddenly a wall of water 50 feet high came up from the sea, blocking all entry and escape from The Rock. Reepicheep put on his hat and made his way into the depths of The Rock.

Eustace kept rowing, using all of his might to combat the rough waves. Looking behind him, he saw Reepicheep standing on the rock, "Reepicheep" Eustace yelled, thankful that he was alive. Reepicheep didn't hear him; Eustace docked the boat and got closer. The wind had begun to pick up, Eustace saw Reepicheep draw his sword. He heard the boom, making him temporarily deaf. Eustace then saw a wall of water, causing him to shrink away in fear. As soon as he saw Reepicheep, standing unwavering against the wall, Eustace found a new sense of strength. "That Eustace" the boy thought to himself, "is what real bravery is. Strive for that. Become that."

Reepicheep turned and stepped off the rock, heading into the beast of The Rock. Eustace stood up, drew his sword and followed.

Deep in the cavern, Reepicheep noticed that the poisoned blade was glowing, acting as something of a torch for him to see through the darkness. "Alright then" Reepicheep said aloud, "come out Kraken. Prepare to meet your end!" A deep, dark and loud bellowing came forth. A loud rush of water, followed by a scream and the roaring of a thousand warriors was that all could be heard. The Kraken.

The beast was massive, its four arms as big as the Dawn Treader, its head which resembled that of a lizard was twice that size. Its scales were as hard as diamonds. Its teeth able to bite through rock. Even in the face of this beast, Reepicheep stood firm. "Have faith my friends!" he cried even though he was, to his knowledge alone, "For if this is the day I die. I die for you. For Narnia, for Aslan, for all free people who still have hearts to fight! For all free people who have lost hope and seek to regain it. Look to me!"

Eustace, moved by Reepicheep's words rushed forward and stood next to the mouse, his sword drawn and ready to face the beast. Reepicheep was taken by surprise with Eustace, but was too busy to say anything. Eustace smiled as he saw Reepicheep's white hat and cape, "Death! Death!" then without hesitation Eustace rushed forward. Reepicheep sighed, rejuvenated by Eustace; he repeated the battle cry, "Death! Death!" in his offhand Reepicheep drew his sword, "For Aslan!" he exclaimed and then he too rushed forward.

The Kraken swung his massive arms at Eustace, who only barely managed to duck in time before his head would've been blown clean off. Eustace lifted his sword and swung as the arm came back around, slicing off two of the beast's claws. Reepicheep ran up the rocks that were lined up against the wall, taking the high road. When he got to the end, Reepicheep jumped off and landed on the Kraken's back.

The Dawn Treader broke through the wall of water and continued forward into The Rock. Caspian noticed that it was big enough for the ship to get through and decided to maneuver it as best he could through the passageway.

Eustace dodged another blow from the Kraken, while Reepicheep ever so slowly began his ascent towards the head. "Take out the arms boy!" Reepicheep yelled as he took out his rope and attached it to a stalagmite overhead and swung out, slashed the beast's right cheek. "Come to me you bastard" the mouse cried, "I want to see the whites of your eyes when I bring you down!"

The Dawn Treader came upon the battle. Caspian and those on board drew their weapons. Turning towards the archers Caspian gave the command, "Fire! Fire at will!" In an instant, a hail of terror and dread spewed from the Treader, accompanied with the fire and fury of the bright evening Sun, headed towards the battlefield.

Caspian immediately grabbed the helm and continued forward, Reepicheep saw this as he landed on the Kraken's head. "The fool" Reepicheep thought to himself, "He'll be the death of us all." Sparing no time, Reepicheep raised both swords and thrust downwards, slowly but surely hacking away at the head. Eustace meanwhile, had taken care of one of the arms, which now lay at his feet. Dodging yet another blow from the Kraken, Eustace swung left and right periodically, in his head constantly was Reepicheep. Eustace began going through the motions that Reepicheep had taught him- diagonal side swipe, right swing, left swing, repeat, switch hands, repeat, backwards diagonal swing from behind backwards right, backwards left, repeat.

The Dawn Treader was now directly next to the Kraken. Reepicheep made his up back up the Kraken and jumped in the crow's nest, facing the beast head on. Raising his sword, Reepicheep straightened his hat and fixed his cape. The Kraken gave out a deafening roar, Reepicheep only smiled, urging the beast to continue. "You dare challenge me?" Reepicheep taunted, "Reepicheep, Knight of Narnia and Paladin of Aslan?" The Kraken roared again, lunging for Reepicheep and taking a good bite out of the crow's nest. Reepicheep dodged the blow and raised his sword, "You shall know that this day was the day that you were defeated. Remember me Oh Kraken, do not forget my name!" Reepicheep then stabbed the Kraken in the eye, followed by a large cut across the face. "My name is-" Before he could finish the Kraken had blindsided him, sending Reepicheep flying down and landing hard on the deck below.

Everything was like a dream after that. Eustace rushed back towards the ship and climbed the netting of the ship. "Come on you coward!" The boy cried, "Face someone you can stand next to. For you are not worthy to be taken down by the likes of him. Come to me!" The Kraken compiled with Eustace's request and swung towards him, but Eustace only proceeded to slice clean through the arm, which fell into the water below.

Reepicheep stood up, shaken and badly wounded, but still able to fight. Caspian began ordering the Fire at Will request a second and then a third time. Reepicheep shook himself off, he didn't notice that a large piece of wood was in his back. Caspian looked around, desperately looking for a different strategy, for he was running out of ideas. Reepicheep ran up to him, "Sire" he exclaimed, "I ask that you throw me." Caspian looked confusingly at Reepicheep, "Did you just ask me to-" Reepicheep nodded, cutting Caspian off; "Throw me towards the Kraken. I will end its life." Caspian looked worriedly at him but seeing no other option complied.

Eustace made his way to the ruined crow's nest and turned towards the beast. Reepicheep sailed through the air, sword now becoming an extension of his arm; he headed straight for the beast's stomach. At the same time, Eustace began attacking the head, the Kraken snapped at him, each time he was met with Eustace's blade.

Then suddenly a loud roar came from the Kraken, this was followed by a soft moan. Looking down, Eustace saw two things that he could never un-see. The first was Reepicheep's poisoned sword, lodged deep in the Kraken's stomach; the second was the Kraken's claw, piercing Reepicheep's body. Then the Kraken began to fall, its life extinguished by the final blow of Reepicheep's blade. As this happened, the Kraken released his grip of the mouse, sending his body rolling and landing hard on the deck of the ship.

Eustace and others leaned over Reepicheep, who was barely clinging to life. Lucy pulled out her healing elixir, but Reepicheep stopped her. "Don't child" he said weakly, "it is Aslan's will." Lucy nodded as tears rolled down her face. Reepicheep smiled the pain from the Kraken and the rough landings he had began taking its toll. He began coughing violently and spoke once again. "There once was a mouse" Reepicheep began, fulfilling his promise to Lucy, "who had everything that he could ever wanted..." Reepicheep coughed once again, "he fell in love with the most beautiful...creature in all of Narnia." He took off his hat, which was partly covered in the Kraken's blood and continued, "And she in turn, fell in love with him. Fate demanded that they were to be married...but sadly the service had called the mouse to go away." Reepicheep began to wheeze, the pain was almost unbearable.

Aslan appeared and said nothing, merely sat and waited. Reepicheep turned towards the Great Lion, "Make yourself known to them" he whispered. Aslan nodded and complied with Reepicheep's request. As soon as Aslan made himself known, Lucy cried at his gigantic paws, "Please Aslan!" she begged, "save him." Aslan shook his head, "I cannot. Even my power has its limits" he lied, "his wounds are deep. Too deep, tainted by the White Witch herself. I can do nothing." This was not what Lucy wanted to her, she continued crying, "But you're Aslan! You can do anything!" Aslan laughed, "Not everything child. Not everything."

Reepicheep breathed in deeply. Turning towards Eustace the mouse spoke again, barely audible. "Well done Eustace" he whispered, "It seems I've made a knight out of you after all." Eustace smiled, "I cannot thank you enough for all that-" Reepicheep raised his paw, stopping Eustace in his tracks. "It is I who should be thanking you" Reepicheep replied, "You gave me hope. Even when you didn't realize it, you made me see. Fear is nothing to be ashamed of, embrace it, for only through fear will we ever find the courage to stand against it." Eustace nodded, tears streamed down his face.

Reepicheep then turned back towards Aslan, "Oh Great Lion" he exclaimed, "My heart is ready. Take me now to her, that I may find peace." Aslan smiled, "The songs of praise shall forever sing in your glory." Reepicheep shook his head, "No!" he cried, "Never shall they sing of me! For I am not worthy for any songs or good will, that honor belongs to you and you alone!" Aslan let out a soft roar, this one was calming. "May you find peace my friend" Aslan said as he placed his forepaw on Reepicheep, "go now. Leave this world with no regrets." Reepicheep nodded and raised his sword one final time and began cheering to himself, "All Hail Narnia! All Hail Aslan! All Hail! Remember me not in name but in deed, for that is the greater honor." Then Reepicheep, the Knight of Narnia, died.

Eustace, Lucy and all those on board began to silently mourn their fallen comrade. Caspian said nothing and only proceeded to give out orders that for several minutes went unheeded. All of them stared at Reepicheep and then the Kraken below. It was a battle worthy to be remembered, a story that deserved to be sung, but no such thing would be done. For they honored Reepicheep's request and remembered him only in deed.


	5. Epilogue

Reepicheep stood in a bright light, nothing else could be seen expect for Aslan, who was standing before him. Bowing low, Reepicheep drew his sword, "I lay my life and my sword at your feet" the mouse exclaimed. Aslan nodded, "Are you prepared Reepicheep?" he asked. Reepicheep raised his eyebrows in confusion as he stood up, "Prepared for what Oh Grace?" Aslan laughed, "There is still much work that needs doing in Narnia. Work that requires my power, work that needs tending to." Reepicheep nodded in understanding, "What does that have to do with me?"

Aslan paced back and forth, "I am sending you back. You will be my voice, have my power and be my disciple." Reepicheep straightened his hat, "What about-?" he started to say, but before he could finish Aslan cut him off, "I lied. She is very much alive." Reepicheep was confused; he couldn't believe that Aslan would lie so easily, "Why?" he asked, his head was beginning to hurt. To this Aslan gave a simple answer, "I needed a Paladin. You were the best candidate." Reepicheep's heart was broken, it seemed even in death he would never see her, "Am I doomed to be alone?" he asked. Aslan shook his head, "I never said that you had to give up on her." Reepicheep looked at the lion hopefully, "If your heart is in it" Aslan continued, "seek her out when you can. I have plans for the both of you."

Reepicheep smiled at this, thinking about what Aslan's plan might entail. Bowing low to the ground, Reepicheep showed his gratitude by praising Aslan's name and smiling ear to ear.

"Are you ready?" Aslan asked again, this time his face more serious. "Yes Your Grace" Reepicheep answered, "I will do as you request, without hesitation. What is it that you ask of me?" Aslan laughed to himself, he wasn't going to give it away that easily. With a deafening roar from Aslan, Reepicheep disappeared.

Materializing in the Narnian woods, Reepicheep looked around and noticed that he was next to the Lamp Post. The very same Lamp Post that Lucy stood next when she first discovered Narnia. With his head held high, Reepicheep moved forward and out into the vast wilderness. He knew that as far as life was concerned, his was just beginning, "Well" Reepicheep said as he continued forward, "I'm back."

And so it was that Reepicheep began a new journey, no longer as a Knight of Narnia, for that part of him was dead, but as a servant of Aslan. In many ways, Reepicheep already was Aslan's Paladin, for he had never lost faith, always believing deep inside of himself that he would see Narnia and his love again. If that meant going a few extra miles, then that's what Reepicheep would do, for nothing could stop him now, not even himself.

Reepicheep laughed as he walked the paths through the forest, heading further into Narnia and his new life that was about to begin.


End file.
